The invention relates to media dispensers and to methods for producing a dispenser unit or other workpiece. Such media may be pellets or fluid media, such as gaseous, liquid, pasty, creamy or powdery, i.e. trickling media. The dispenser is held single-handedly and actuated simultaneously by the same hand to discharge the medium. It may be provided merely for a single medium discharge or for any number of repeated discharges, e.g. by it automatically returning to its initial or rest position after each discharge. Most or all components of the dispenser are composed of plastics or as injection-molded parts insensitive to the medium.
Usually the cooperating and thus complicated components of the dispenser are produced separately and then assembled, involving corresponding expenditure. This often also applies when the components are produced in one part and then dismembered before being assembled. It is therefore advantageous to produce or cast the components integral as a module, to then avoid dismembering and to directly transfer the components from their mutual production posture or casting position into their mutual operating posture. In this positon the components are either mutually movable, i.e. able to assume numerous operating positions or they may be rigidly interconnected. When so produced, fragments or ridges of the severed joint or nominal severing point may interfere, e.g. by damaging the guiding faces or others with their division faces when transferring the two components. Also the division or fracture faces may have differing, for example, jagged shapes for which a corresponding accommodating space needs to be created in the operating posture.